When You're Gone
by LostLaputa
Summary: One car accident, and Mayama lost a friend who is dear to him. [One shot] Sucks in writing summary... Sorry.


_**A/N: I do not own Haney and Clover. I do not own the lyrics below either. Took out from the song 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. I think the flow of the story will be a bit rush. I can't write long fanfics. Every time I attempt too, I end up spoiling the whole story. Anyway, I still hope you enjoy it. Forgive me for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**_

Mayama was concentrating with his work when he heard someone calling his name.

"Mayama…"

He turned around and saw Yamada's face right in front of him. He jumped and yelled, "Yamada!! Don't scare me like that…" He patted his chest as he was trying to clam himself down. Yamada just smiled.

"Have you had your dinner?" asked Yamada a moment later.

"Nope. I need to finish this first…" Mayama said as he took a marker pen from his pen holder and started drawing lines on the piece of paper speared out on his table.

Yamada put her hand on the paper and said firmly, "You have to eat first."

Mayama looked up at her. After a moment, he held his arms up to show he gave in.

"Ok ok…"

Yamada grinned happily and took out the bento she prepared for Mayama.

"Bon appetite!" said Mayama after taking the bento from Yamada. While Mayama eat, Yamada stared at him. Mayama felt Yamada's gaze and asked, "What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" He touched his face.

"I love you very much, Mayama."

"Yamada, we talked a-"

"Don't cut in Mayama. Listen to me. Don't overwork yourself too much ok? Remember to eat…" As Yamada goes on, her voice was getting softer and softer. Curious, Mayama glanced up and noticed that Yamada was getting further and further away from him.

"Yamada? Where are you going, Yamada?" asked Mayama. But he was ignored, and Yamada kept talking like no one's business. Panicked, he stood up and ran after Yamada but he tripped over something. Before he reached the ground, he could hear Yamada saying goodbye.

XXX

"Yamada!!" yelled Mayama as he rose from lying. He looked around. He was in his office. He fell asleep when he was doing a project design. Mayama closed his eyes and thought of what had happened earlier. He remembered answering a call from Morita.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hello?"_

_"Mayama! Come to the hospital IMMEDIATELY!!" Morita's urgent voice came from the other end of the phone._

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"It's Yamada. She's involved in a car accident..."_

_**End of flashback**_

_Yamada._ Now he remembered.

_**Flashback again**_

_As soon as he reached the hospital, he looked for the room Morita was telling him. When he found it, he burst through the door. He barely noticed that his friends were in the room, sobbing. His eyes started to sting as he moved closer to the body. He pulled down the blanket which was covering the body with trembling hands. He stopped when the face under the blanket revealed. It was Yamada's face. Tears ran down his cheeks._

_**End of flashback**_

Now, in his office, he suddenly felt lonely. _Yamada's gone… _Droplets of tears ran down his cheeks.

XXX

It was a week later. Mayama had been working day and night, night and day. He even forgot that he promised Rika that they were to have lunch together that afternoon. Rika understood what Mayama had gone through that week.

One day, they were walking along the road beside the sea, when Mayama saw a familiar figure.

"Yamada!" Mayama called out. He ran towards the figure, forgetting that Rika was right beside him. He was disappointed as that person was not Yamada. For the first time of that week, he broke down. Rika catch up with him.

"Rika… I'm so sorry for everything that had happened to me this week… I… I just miss her a lot…" Mayama was in tears.

"I understand. But promise me you will be better, ok? Yamada won't want you to be upset because of her," said Rika. She put a comfort hand on Mayama's shoulder.

Mayama remembered the dream he had the other night. He nodded, "Yea… Yamada will not like that…"

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too._

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok are missing too._

_I really miss you, Yamada._

- The End -

_**A/N: So what do you think? Is it too short for the story? Or is it too crappy? Reviews will be appreciated. Thank you.**_

_**P.S. Sorry for making Yamada die here. **_


End file.
